The Bet That Went Wrong
by Noxi and Tink
Summary: After a practically girlless previous year, Ron decides it's time for Harry and himself to try a little harder in the relationship department, with a bet. Set in 6th year.
1. The Adventures Of My Morning

**Alana's notes:** Hey everyone! My friend Jamie and I decided to write a story together, taking it in turns to write each chapter. But we'll be helping each other write the chapters, so it'll be like 2 brains instead of one! That's the theory anyway, we can only hope to put it into practice. Somehow, I got bullied into writing the first chapter. So here it is! It takes place at the start of Harry, Ron and Hermione's 6th year.

**Disclaimer:** While we wish we owned Harry Potter, quite obviously we don't.

**Chapter 1 – The Adventures of My Morning**

Harry was quiet. Possibly because there was no one to talk to in the empty Hogwarts Express carriage he was sitting in, but still, he didn't make a sound. The eerie lack of noise was…soothing. But, he supposed, even after the short amount of time he had spent at The Burrow over the summer holidays, this muffled silence was welcoming. The Weasley's and Hermione hadn't let him spend a second on his own – purposely, he knew – and he was savouring this small amount of alone time.

Although, he admitted, it would have been a lot easier if Ron and Hermione didn't have prefect duties to attend to. Harry was having a lot of trouble explaining to hoards of girls why there was no room in the evidently empty carriage for them. Harry himself wouldn't have believed half of the outlandish tales he came up with, and he was the most gullible person he knew! Aside from Ron, of course, but that went without saying. Or thinking. He supposed that now that he had been proved right, and the wizarding world no longer thought him a crazed lunatic, he was back on girls' hit lists. For some reason, a lot of them found fame attractive, right? Idiots.

Harry was (literally) knocked from his reverie as the carriage door was thrown open and a bright pink handbag (with very pointy edges) came flying into the carriage, smashing into his head.

'Ouch,' he mumbled as he rubbed his head and looked up to determine why he was being assaulted by U.F.O's. He immediately wished he hadn't.

'Harry!' came the high pitched squeak of an unknown female fifth year covered in so much make up Harry felt sure that a chisel would be required to find her skin. Her shrill was followed by several giggles from behind her voluptuous frame. 'Are you ok? My silly friend Stacey didn't hurt you did she?' She didn't look the least bit cross as she 'sternly' looked toward the good-looking girl beside her. Stacey didn't look the least bit sorry herself for the collision of her handbag with Harry's head. Harry rolled his eyes at their pathetic attempt at entry into his cabin.

He wasn't given a chance to mumble a reply before the girl continued. 'So, now that you're ok,' Harry raised his eyebrows as he continued to rub his wound, 'I'm Danica,' she batted her eyelids so quickly they seemed a blur to Harry's unfocused eyes. 'Would we be able to share your cabin with you? There are none left!' She declared as she led her pack of giggling pink things into the room.

'Uh, no, actually,' Harry stuttered as Danica began to sit beside him. He leapt to his feet.

'Why not?' She asked, clearly not amused at being denied access.

'You see, well…' he frantically threw his head around the room for an excuse. 'There's… a problem,' Harry lamely concluded, obviously not finding an answer.

'A problem?' Danica repeated in awe. Probably of his stupidity.

'Yes, and we're all in grave danger by being in this carriage!' he cried, throwing his hands into the air. What the hell was he doing?

'Grave danger.' Stacey stated, raising one eyebrow.

'Yes, so you have to leave quickly! There's a pack of…' again, his eyes searched the room, looking for an answer. His eyes rested on one of the groupie's hairstyles. '…GRINDYLOWS in here!!' He cried, as the girls screamed and gave each other worrying looks. Danica was not convinced.

'Grindylows?' she repeated again.

'But they're practically harmless. And…don't they live in the water?' Stacey asked.

'Ah, but you see, this is a really nasty type of land dwelling super grindylow. You'd better escape before they… ruin your hair!' Two of the groupies screamed and left the room.

'Well, should we call someone then? The lunch lady?' Danica asked, still fairly reluctant to believe Harry's story as her eyes swept the room for a trace of this 'formidable' creature.

'No, don't worry, I can handle it. Now go, run for your lives! And kindly warn others not to come in here! Ah, we don't want anyone hurt.' He concluded, ashamed of his story. The groupies sped from the room, and Danica and Stacey left slowly, Stacey retrieving her handbag on the way.

Harry sighed and collapsed onto the lounge. Land dwelling super grindylows? What the hell was he thinking? He closed his eyes as he heard the carriage door open again.

'No, not again,' he groaned, and flung his hands up before his face.

'Mate, what's wrong?' asked a familiar voice. Harry opened his eyes.

'Ron!! Thank goodness! I've had the worst morning, girls throwing themselves at me every which way, handbags colliding with my head, invisible 'pets' somehow escaping into _my_ cabin, magazine contracts, lunch dates, chocolates, cards and bloody land dwelling super grindylow infestations _in my cabin_! I think I would have cracked if you didn't turn up.' He finished, sinking back into his chair.

Ron was silent for a moment. 'Land dwelling super grindylows?'

'Just don't.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Ok then.'

The two sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Finally, Ron felt it was ok to speak again. 'Girls throwing themselves at you? How is that a bad thing!?'

'Trust me, it's a bad thing.'

Ron pondered this statement. 'Hey, who says I have to trust what you think? How do you know girls don't throw themselves at me?' Ron asked, offended.

'Because you asked.'

They sat in silence again.

'Why are we so terrible with girls?' Ron asked.

'I dunno, they're a mystery, aren't they?' Harry replied.

'To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know. Maybe we ought to try a little harder this year. I mean, you had that stint with Cho last year, but really, you could go for something a little more solid than that, right?'

Harry just mumbled a reply.

'Well come on then. Are you in, or are you out?' Ron asked.

'In on what?'

'Our…deal, our bet.'

'We're betting now?'

'Yes, in fact, we are. We are going to bet on who can have the strongest relationship throughout this year. If it doesn't work with one girl, then we'll have to move onto the next, trying to find the right girl.' Ron replied.

'Can I bet on _you_ winning?'

'No.'

'Fine. What does the winner get?'

'Apart from bragging rights? Hmm, something fun. Something…binding. How does 6 months slavery sound? The loser has to do whatever the winner asks – within reason of course – for 6 months.'

'Um, ok then,' Harry replied. 'But who will decide whether it's within reason or not?'

'Hermione?'

'Ok then,'

'So are you in?'

'Yeah, ok, I'm in. I assume that you are too,'

'Of course, seeing as I designed it and all,' Ron replied.

'Good point.'

'Well, seeing as we're now officially betting, don't send anymore girls away!' Ron told him sternly.

'Ugh yuck. They weren't girls. They were monsters. I deeply hope that the story of the land dwelling super grindylows spreads.' Harry finished.

Ron stared at him, stunned. 'Well then you've got no chance this year mate! And the front two of the group leaving the carriage were pretty hot, you've gotta agree.'

Ron was still laughing when the door opened again. Harry braced himself for whatever could be on the other side. He breathed an extremely audible sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Hermione.

'Hey Hermione!' Harry greeted. 'How come you didn't turn up when Ron did?'

'Ron skipped the last duty,' Hermione answered. Ron blushed as Hermione glared at him. 'But is everything okay in here? There's a rumour going around about grindylows infesting your carriage Harry. Which I knew wasn't true, as any sensible person would realise that grindylows are water dwelling creatures, but I thought that something else might be wrong?' Hermione finished worriedly.

Harry sighed again. 'Sit down, Hermione, and I'll explain The Adventures of My Morning…'

**Alana's notes:** So there is chapter one. Please review and tell us what you think! Even if it's just to tell us that you hate it, we would love any reviews. Please tell us how to fix it! Have fun!

Alana


	2. Home At Last

**Jamie's Notes:** Well here it is, chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately we do not own any of the Harry Potter series, that right belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**Chapter 2 – Home At Last**

Harry sighed and looked at the struggling first years as they entered the great hall, soaking wet as usual. He looked up to see a particularly ragged looking girl and snorted as she waved and giggled to her friend pointing at him.

'You have to be used to the pointing by now,' Hermione exclaimed so only he could hear. 'I mean it has been happening since our first year hasn't it?'

'Yeah it has,' Harry replied, looking determinedly at his plate. 'But this is different, they weren't staring at me last year when they thought I was a raving lunat...'

'Doyo tink data un ood oh me,' Ron spluttered through a mouthful of mashed potato. Hermione looked scathingly at Ron as he gulped down a tumultuous mouthful, Harry could have sworn a troll wouldn't have trouble fitting in his mouth.

'Excuse me Ronald, but do you think you will ever learn table manners like the rest of us?' Hermione asked matter-of-factly. 'There's no way any girl will go after you if they see you eating like that!' Ron blushed his deepest shade of scarlet looked down rather hurt.

'Not everything is about looks Hermione, I thought you for one would have realised that by now!' Ron retorted.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Hermione piped up angrily.

'Come off it you two! It's only the first night, and you two are already fighting like an old married couple,' Harry exclaimed. As he looked up he saw Danica and Stacey, the two girls from the train earlier staring at him intently. 'Maybe this is all just a waste of time.'

Ron looked up just in time to see Harry shift uneasily in his chair and shoot a terrified look over to the Hufflepuff table. 'C'mon they aren't that bad,' he said looking over at the two make up clad girls. 'I'd give anything for those girls to be looking me like that!' Ron exclaimed.

'Trust me you wouldn't. You have no idea. They try any way to get your attention only because you're famous. They don't care about you at all. I mean c'mon, land dwelling super grindylows!' Harry finished, looking rather disgusted.

Hermione giggled in a very Hermioneish way. 'I think all the girls now think that you're even more of a hero for saving those two from the terrible land dwelling super grindylows. If you didn't want any more attention, that story sure isn't helping now!'

'Oh great, just what I need,' Harry retorted. 'How much longer have we got, I'm ready to go up to bed!'

No sooner had the words finished escaping Harry's mouth, when Albus Dumbledore stood up and the room immediately fell silent in awe of their headmaster. 'To our new students, I bid you a humble welcome, to our older ones, a humble welcome back,' Dumbledore stated. 'This year, let us hope they we can all fill our minds with wisdom and cleverness, however now is not the time for words of either the two, so all of you, off to bed,' and with a flourish of his wand the doors to the great hall sprang open.

The sound of scraping chairs reached Harry's ears as he quickly got up and scrambled to the doorway of the Great Hall.

'Harry where're you...?'

'Common Room, I'll meet you there, you've got to show the first years where to go remember!' Harry yelled back at Ron over the mass of people all trying to get out of the Great Hall at once.

'Oi midgets,' Harry distinctly heard Ron yell as he finally managed to scramble through the massive wooden doorway.

_It's good to be home,_ Harry thought to himself as he climbed through the many secret passages towards the Gryffindor tower.

'Password?' The Fat Lady said in her usual drawl.

'Chivalry,' Harry replied, glad that Ron and Hermione were prefects, so he didn't have to wait outside for everyone to turn up.

By the time Ron and Hermione appeared with the scared looking first years, Harry had settled himself in his favourite spot in front of the fire, and propped a book over his face, to hide from another onslaught of female beasts. Ron immediately walked over and left Hermione to show the first years the notice boards and stairways to the dormitories.

'They look like they get smaller every year don't they?' Ron asked sitting in the comfy arm chair next to Harry.

'Hmmmm...what? Harry replied. 'Oh yeah sure.'

'Harry are you alright?' Ron asked inquisitively.

'Yes I'm fine,' Harry exclaimed from around the corner of his book. Ron didn't look completely convinced but let the matter drop. The truth was Harry had been preoccupied watching Ginny walk across the room, out of the corner of his eye, with her fifth year friends. He was startled to find himself looking at Ginny like that, but let it drop and turned to look at Hermione as she sat down beside him on the couch.

'Why are you hiding behind a book, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry flicked his head in the general direction of a group of third years giggling madly from a corner of the common room. 'Them,' he explained.

'Harry this is silly,' she said as she pulled the book from his grasp, laying it on the table in front of them. 'Especially if you don't want to become Ron's slave for six months!'

'C'mon Ron this is stupid, why are we even doing this?'

'Because, it'll be a good change from the usual. We've never really had much... Well I've never really... and you've had Cho, but well yes, as I was saying we've never really gotten to... well as you said earlier, girls, they're a mystery to us!' Ron managed to stammer out finally.

'What am I, some form of horrible alien sub species?' Hermione asked irritatedly.

'No you're, well you're Hermione, that's all,' Ron said calmly back. Harry could tell straight away that Ron had said the wrong thing and quickly stood up.

'I'm really tired, ready for bed Ron?' Harry asked.

'Umm, no not, well ok I'm coming,' he replied, looking at the scathing look on Hermione's face.

'Night Hermione!' Harry yelled over his shoulder as he began walking towards the staircase. 'What are you doing?' he exclaimed loudly looking towards Ron as they walked towards the boy's stairs. Harry had to muffle his laughter as he realised that what Ron was trying to do, was strut!

When they reached the dormitory Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a burst of laughter.

'What's so funny?' Ron asked gazing at Harry clutching his sides for support. Neville, Seamus and Dean looked up from the corner they were conversing in to see what the new noise was, and greeted their fellow sixth years before going back to their conversation.

'Don't ah worry,' Harry managed to let out as he climbed up from the floor onto his bed finally calming down.

'Do you really think we'll be able to get anyone?' Ron asked lying on his bed while fidgeting with his bed side table. The contents were neat and tidy, and Harry knew Ron was rather worried.

'Of course,' Harry replied. Although he knew he didn't believe this himself. His mind was still downstairs wondering why he had been staring at Ginny from behind a book.

'Thanks Harry,' Ron said, closing the curtains around his four poster.

'This year is going to be a strange one,' Harry whispered softly enough so that Ron wouldn't hear. He laid down and took his glasses off, all thoughts about his bet completely forgotten as he realised how good it was to be home, for this was Harry Potter's true home.

**Jamie's Notes:** Well here it is Chapter Two, and now that you've read it please review, we'd love to hear anything you have to say, even if you're telling us how to fix it! Remember to be happy and smile :D

Jamie


End file.
